Many display stands for holding and displaying food items have a design that is limited to one set configuration which often limits the display stand to one particular food item. These display stands are not customizable and cannot be adjusted or configured to display different food items, especially when the food items have varying heights or different support needs. Accordingly, there is a need for a stand that can easily be used to display different food items, either separately or at the same time.